


Smitten (for you)

by chiara_394jrrt



Series: Battle Of Dancers [2]
Category: Newkidd (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, Jun is whipped, M/M, Making Out, hansol too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiara_394jrrt/pseuds/chiara_394jrrt
Summary: When Jun looks at Hansol, he wants to kiss him breathless.





	Smitten (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> This is the first fan fiction I'm writing, a little one shot I've been planning for a while. I never thought I was ever gonna post it for real, but here I am!  
> The thing that hold me back until now is that English is not my first language. I've checked the text multiple times, to find out any mistakes, but I haven't found any. None that /I/ found.  
> If you find any, let me know! It will help me improve c:  
> Also, constructive criticism in welcome. As I said, this is my first ff and I'm not an expert, but I'd like to improve not only my English grammar, but my writing in general.  
> One last thing: this is actually a little spin-off of a social media AU I'm writing on Twitter, but you can read this even without context.  
> If you wanna read that, too, though, here is the link: https://twitter.com/letsbeginchiara/status/988147910352269313?s=19
> 
> I hope you'll like it! ♡

Jun is so whipped for Hansol.

He is trying so hard to focus on whatever's happening on the screen, but he just can't. He usually likes action movies: they have badass characters, they have the hero who is always ready to save the day, they have handsome men and beautiful women to look at... they have everything.

Having Hansol lying his head on his lap, though, is very distracting and much more interesting than the film. Jun realizes halfway through the movie that he hasn't followed the plot at all, too busy staring at the elder for 45 minutes straight. He knows he is a whipped man, but, damn, that's something even for him.

At least Hansol hasn't noticed he has been staring at him for that long ─ or so he hopes.

Jun just can't take his eyes away from Hansol. The latter has such a beautiful and perfect face, he looks ethereal. The younger can't comprehend how such a beautiful man can exist and how lucky he is to know him. He is sure that on the day he met the other he had been blessed by a supernatural force.

Jun smiles a little when the elder frowns at the TV in confusion, eyes completely focused on the screen, while a little pout appears on his face. Jun wants to kiss it away.

Jun had opted for a movie-date because it seemed the coziest one: they’d hang out in his apartment, watching whatever movie he’d found interesting and laying splayed out on the couch, eating snacks and cuddling. And that’s... actually going pretty smoothly. The only problem is that Jun’s itching to touch the other man, to trap him in his arms and kiss him senseless.

Hansol, though, seems too interested in the film, and Jun doesn't want to bother him.

He lifts his gaze back up to the TV only when the older lets out a little gasp due to whatever is happening on the screen. Jun sees a man in a suit holding a gun against another dude, and a woman, who looks ready to kill someone, holding a machete.

At that, Jun actually tries focusing on the plot, absentmindedly running his fingers through Hansol's blonde hair. He stops only when he hears the latter hum and sees him closing his eyes, which he reopens immediately when Jun's hand freezes on the spot.

"Why did you stop?" the elder asks, pouting and raising his gaze to the younger.

"Why, did you like it?" The elder nods in reply and smiles when Jun starts combing his hair with his fingers again. He closes his eyes in bliss, enjoying the massage on the scalp he is receiving. Jun's heart skips a bit when Hansol nuzzles his head into his hand, like a kitten. He looks so peaceful and pretty and beautiful and adorable and cute and—Jun is running out of adjectives.

"What about the film?" He smiles at the elder, who just shrugs in response.

Jun chuckles, lowering to leave a gentle kiss on the tip of the other's nose. "You're adorable, hyung."

He is about to straighten himself back up when Hansol stops him by gently gripping at the front of his shirt. Their faces are so close that Jun is about to implode. He can see every single little detail of the elder’s face and, most importantly, how Hansol's eyes seem solely focused on his lips.

It's Hansol who presses their lips together in a kiss, pulling Jun closer by the hem of his shirt's collar. Jun's brain, in the meanwhile, just shortcuts. He instinctively returns the kiss, his mind and thoughts a mix of _Hansol_ 's and random curse words. Jun thinks that he’ll never get used to kissing Hansol. Jun is sure of that. Even the previous times, his whole self just demanded more, and _more_. He can't get enough of him and he hopes he never does. He loves him too much.

Just as he started it, it is also Hansol who interrupts the kiss, that was short and sweet. The elder straightens himself up, getting into a sitting position.

"Where are you going?" The younger asks, a little frown on his forehead, while Hansol moves.

"Nowhere," he replies. Then he straddles Jun's thighs, almost giving the latter a heart attack.

"O-Oh," is the only thing that comes out of the younger's mouth. If Jun's brain was struggling earlier, it definitely isn't working now.

Jun knows that if he kisses Hansol now, he won't be able to control himself afterward.

And Jun really doesn't want to control himself. Not when he can feel Hansol's breath against his lips and his weight on his own thighs, and when his eyes are constantly attracted by the other's soft lips, slightly parted; not when he can see every faucet in Hansol's chocolate brown eyes. Not when he aches to taste the elder’s lips, to hear him panting and whispering his name, to leave soft kisses all over his face and body, to worship him like he deserves.

Maybe Hansol knows that because the next thing he does is sliding his arms around Jun's neck and getting even closer than he already is. Jun can see the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Hansol whispers against his lips, eyes half-lidded. Jun's heart skips a beat.

"You're a tease," the younger replied, before closing his eyes and pressing their lips together. The elder just chuckles against the kiss, responding to it almost gently.

Jun's hands, which are on Hansol's small back, slide down to the other's thighs, to gently caress them with his thumb in circular motions. The movement makes Hansol sigh in content, moving one of his hand to cup the back of Jun's neck and the other to tilt his head, deepening the kiss. It's Hansol who takes the lead of the kiss, then, leaving it slow and gentle. Jun lets him, completely focused on the feeling of Hansol's lips against his own.

The kiss feels so intimate that his heart's hammering in his chest, everything around him static except for the warmth radiating off of Hansol's body and the latter's touch on his skin.

Jun could spend hours just doing this.

Hansol nibbles gently at Jun's lower lip, before he breaks the kiss to catch his breath. His eyes are closed, a happy smile on his lips. Jun almost curses out loud: Hansol is panting in front of him, his lips parted and kiss-swollen and a visible blush on his cheeks. That's probably the most beautiful view he has ever seen.

Then Hansol opens his eyes, his pupils more dilated than normal and almost black. Jun feels one of Hansol's hands slide over his face to cup his cheek to caress it. Jun doesn't say anything, just watches the other looking at his face rapturously. The cliché-butterflies in his stomach are currently flying in happiness.

After a few seconds, Jun encircles Hansol's waist with his arms, tugging him even closer, if possible. The elder, who was totally focused on analyzing the other's face, almost shrieks in surprise, the sound muffled by the press of their lips together.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Hansol murmurs against his lips and Jun shuts him up by running his tongue at the seam of his mouth, asking for entrance. At that, the elder parts his lips and Jun takes control of the kiss, his tongue beginning to explore the inside of Hansol's mouth. Jun can feel him go pliant in his arms moment after moment, and it encourages him to deepen the kiss even more. Little whines escape Hansol's mouth, while Jun maps his mouth with his tongue, eager to feel the other's taste with it.

Hansol runs his fingers through his hair and tugs at it. To Jun's surprise, that slight pain goes straight to his lower half, making him groan. Jun didn't know he had a thing for pain, but maybe that was due to the effect Hansol had on him, and not the sensation itself. How is it possible that everything Hansol does only seems to rile him up even more?

Jun moves his hands from Hansol's waist to his hips and then slowly slides them up into the other's shirt, skin touching skin. He can feel Hansol's breathing accelerate, his hand gripping even tighter at the younger's hair. Hansol breaks the kiss, almost breathless, and Jun groans at the loss of contact. Jun is panting, too, but he doesn't seem to care about it, because the next thing he does is latch his lips on Hansol’s neck. The other lets out a shaky sigh and rests his head on Jun's shoulder. He just focuses on his mission ─ which is: making Hansol a mess ─ and leaves open-mouthed kisses on the left side of his neck, swiftly running his tongue on his skin at every kiss. He smirks when he touches his pulse point with his lips and feels his heart beating fast, while he hears Hansol breathing in deeply, trying to control it. Then, he moves a little bit downwards, latching his lips on the base of the other's neck and sucking on it. He nibbles at the spot, before detaching his lips from Hansol’s neck and admiring his work. The skin is already reddening and Jun hopes Hansol has enough foundation at home to cover the hickey that's going to appear... and the others he’s planning on making.

He is about to go back to his task when he hears a knock at the door.

The sound is so sudden that Hansol jumps in surprise, and he would have fallen off Jun’s lap if it wasn’t for the latter’s arms wrapped around him and holding him in position. Jun is surprised he hasn't screamed.

“Were you expecting someone?” Hansol asks, a frown of confusion on his forehead and eyes still dark.

As soon as Hansol speaks, Jun's attention is once again captured by his lips, plump and kiss-swollen and almost red. Jun wants to kiss him again.

“Jun-ah?” Hansol murmurs, holding back a smirk.

Jun’s eyes leave the other’s lips and he clears his throat before answering. “Nope,” he grins. “But if we're quiet enough, maybe they'll leave.” Hansol brings a hand to his own mouth to muffle a chuckle and then nods. Damn, Hansol’s laugh is truly mesmeriz- another bang interrupts Jun’s thoughts.

“Lee Junyoung, I know you’re in there, I can see the lights on!” a voice screams from outside his apartment and, recognizing it, Jun almost groans in frustration.

“If you don't come and open the door, I’ll call the police!” the voice roars again, and Jun was never so annoyed to hear his best friend’s voice.

“Is that Chan?” Hansol asks, beginning to chuckle again. Jun doesn't understand why the situation is so funny for him. He simply nods in reply and, at that, Hansol kisses him one last time, briefly, before getting up from Jun’s lap and plopping down on the couch next to him.

Jun pouts at the loss of contact and looks at Hansol with puppy and betrayed eyes. “C’mon, go open before he knocks down the door.” Jun still doesn't understand why Hansol has such an amused smile on his face. Honestly, the only thing Jun can think about is how to disown his best friend, nothing that could make him smile.

He gets up, reluctantly, and makes his way to the door.

“If there's a thief insi-“ Chan starts again, but this time he’s interrupted by Jun screaming back: “I’m coming, damn it!”

When he opens the door, the first thing he sees is Chan’s blinding smile. Jun glares at him.

“That took you long enough,” Chan says, blatantly ignoring the other’s stare. “What happened to your hair?”

“Chan, I love you, but go away.” The other pouts. “Nice way to greet your bestest of friends. Hello to you, too, Jun. I’ve been fine, how about you?”

“Chan-"

“I brought doughnuts, but I’ve now decided that I won't give you any.” Only then Jun notices the box Chan’s carrying in one hand. And, well, he loves doughnuts, but he loves Hansol more. “I appreciate the gesture, but you really need to-“

“Hi, Chan!” Hansol’s happy voice greets behind him and Jun’s about to cry.

Jun can see the moment when realization comes down his best friend’s face. Chan quickly looks at Jun, who's still glaring at him, and smiles in apology.

“So, uhm, I just remembered I had this thing to do-“ Chan begins to say, already going back towards the elevator.

“Don’t worry, Chan, you can stay,” Hansol interrupts him and Jun’s about to argue when the other continues: “I actually have to go, now”.

Jun looks at him, clearly unhappy about his last statement. “You do?”

The other nods. “Emergency meeting at the dance studio”.

“Oh,” is all that comes out of Jun’s mouth, while Chan, probably feeling like the third-wheel of the situation ─ which he is ─, clears his throat. “I’m just going to- place this on the kitchen table”. He says, before entering the apartment and leaving the two of them alone, after an almost screamed “Bye, Hansol!”

Jun sighs. “You really have to go?” Hansol nods again, a pout appearing on his face. “I’m sorry I couldn't stay more-“

“Don't worry, it's okay,” Jun says before Hansol can blame himself for nothing. “The important is that you enjoyed the time we spent together, right?” The smile Hansol does next is so blinding that Jun almost has to cover his eyes. He didn't think he could become this smitten for him.

“Right!” Hansol answers excitedly, and Jun is ready to melt.

“We’ll see each other tomorrow?”

“Absolutely yes.” Hansol grins, before getting up on his tiptoes to leave a chaste kiss on Jun’s lips. The latter is smiling so much that his cheeks hurt. Then, Hansol gets close enough to have his lips almost touching Jun’s ear, placing a hand on his shoulder for balance. “I really enjoyed our make-out session, we should do that more often.” Hansol whispers and Jun doesn't see it, but he can bet the other is currently grinning.

Hansol then backs up, smile not leaving his face, while he walks back to the elevator, waving happily. “See you tomorrow, Jun-ah!”

Jun remains speechless for a few seconds, taken aback by Hansol’s revelation and takes a while to answer back. “See you tomorrow, hyung!” Jun sing-songs and he is amazed that his voice hasn't cracked. He waves back at him, his heart beating fast inside his chest.

Jun is so whipped for Hansol.


End file.
